Tras Tus Huellas
by Nikitha Chiba
Summary: Darien y Serena son novios. Pero él se le olvida un pequeño gran detalle... ser atento con ella. Cierto dia Sere se va del departamento por una razon especial, la cual hace que Darien vaya detras de ella, en esas condiciones no puede ir muy lejos ¿O si?
1. Cambios

**Los personajes de Sailor moon no me pertenecen son de la Gran Naoko Takeuchi, sin embargo la historia me pertenece en su totalidad. **

Tras tus huellas

Darien Chiba desesperado y con mucha rabia ha descubierto que su novia se ha ido de su departamento, con muy pocas ropas, casi nada de sus pertenencias solo las tarjetas bancarias que ella poseía, no tiene idea para donde se fue y mucho menos por que, solo tiene un motivo para ir detrás de ella, por que en esas condiciones no puede llegar muy lejos…

Capitulo 1: **Cambios **

En la hermosa ciudad de Tokio, el sol brillaba casi tan tímidamente que muchos preferían abrigarse en calor tibio de un hogar, lentamente la nieve caía sobre la ciudad, dejando atrás la luminosidad del astro rey, este invierno era demasiado crudo, era el más frio en años.

Una joven muchacha de cabellos rubios, volvía al edificio más elegante de la ciudad, con una sonrisa en su rostro y llevando en sus manos algunas bolsas de las compras que había realizado en aquella fría tarde. Se abrigo aun más con la bufanda, su cuello donde la briza quería colarse. Al entrar al edificio se dirigió al elevador, al entrar la tibieza de la calefacción le daba la bienvenida y apretó el botón del piso donde quedaba el departamento donde estaba viviendo.

Llego al piso diez, comenzó a caminar por pequeño pasillo y entro al gran departamento, perfectamente ocupaba todo el piso, la vista allí era espectacular, dejo las bolsas de las compras sobre el sofá, sus pasos se dirigieron al gran ventanal, allí estaba el hombre de sus sueños, le robo el corazón y el aliento cuando lo vio allí, con una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón de color negro, su camisa gris, viendo por el gran ventanal como Tokio se cubría de pequeñas pelusitas de nieve. El hombre tenía el cabello negro, hombros anchos, su otra mano tenía un vaso, ella podía apostar que era whisky, por el color y además él prefería ese tipo de trago cuando debía volver al trabajo

-¿No te cansas de mirar siempre lo mismo?- se volteo a ver a la mujer quien aun estaba con su abrigo puesto

-Claro que no, eres algo digno de mirar-

-Tu también- sonrió y bebió el último trago de aquel licor mientras que miraba a la mujer que tenía enfrente de él, rubia, de ojos celestes, su piel pálida y suave. Se acerco lentamente a ella para dejar en sus labios un suave beso

-¿Debes volver?- le pregunto apenas se separaron

-Sabes que si Serena, debo dejar todo en orden-

Ella hizo una mueca, hace mucho tiempo que no disfrutaban de una tarde juntos –Pues ve, te estaré esperando- sonrió, prefería no contarle lo que sentía o pensaba a su novio pues podría enojarse

-Prometo que volveré antes de que anochezca, tomaremos un chocolate caliente, si quieres lo preparare yo- una sonrisa sensual, muy característico de él se dibujaba en su rostro

-Está bien, esperare ese chocolate caliente, hecho por el señor Darien Gerente de empresas y cadena de hoteles Mundo-

- Claro que si nena, estaré aquí a las 7 ¿Qué compraste?- pregunto mirando las bolsas de las tiendas

-Eh bueno, ropa y algunas cosas que me faltaban-

-¿Cancelaste con mi tarjeta verdad?- pregunto mientras se acomodaba su corbata

-Ehh… no, con las mías-

-Serena, he dicho que cuando necesites comprar algo, utilices mis tarjetas- tomo la chaqueta y se la coloco

-Darien, yo también trabajo, bueno está bien no es un gran trabajo pero tengo mi dinero también- reclamo ella

-Señorita Tsukino, insisto eres una gran escritora, tu libro se ha vendido bien, pero… satisface mi deseo de poder cumplir con tus caprichos mediante la tarjeta bancaria- se coloco el abrigo, Serena se acerco a ordenar su cuello y colocar la bufanda, Darien se hace un lio tratando de dejarla como ella lo hace

-Listo ya esta, bufanda ordenada… ahora con respecto a mis caprichos y tu deseo- se cruzo de brazos y luego sonrió –Puede que comience a hacerte caso-

-Así me gusta, espérame amor, ese chocolate caliente quedara fantástico, te amo- un beso en sus labios y partió otra vez a la oficina.

Serena camino hasta el gran ventanal, desde allí vio como un auto de color negro partía con rumbo norte de la ciudad, la nieve caía lenta y tranquilamente, ella suspiro. Vio el escritorio donde estaba su computadora portátil y algunas hojas sueltas al lado, tenía muchas ideas en su cabeza pero no sabía cual comenzar a desarrollar. Su primer libro se ha vendido bien y lo piensan traducir en ingles para comercializarlo en Estados Unidos y en Inglaterra.

Se sentó en el sofá, sus compras fueron guardadas por Ceres, una empleada de la casa, ella aun no se acostumbraba esta vida donde no tenía que hacer nada, siempre ha trabajado y de pronto, está muy cómoda en un departamento lujoso en el sector más acomodado de la ciudad.

-Señorita Serena, ¿Desea tomar algo?- le ofreció Ceres

-No gracias… pensándolo bien un café-

-Claro, se lo traigo de inmediato- se dio media vuelta y se fue a la cocina.

De pronto un mareo ataco a Serena, no le tomo mucha importancia, pues algunas veces por estar enfrente del computador le pasaba eso.

Cuando llego el café, ella lo tomo mientras leía el periódico, Ceres se acerco al equipo de música y coloco una relajante, de piano, Serena la miro y sonrió

-Por lo que veo mis gustos son conocidos-

-El joven Darien se esmera por darle lo mejor- comento ella tranquila

-Así veo- respondió no muy decidida sobre ello.

Llevaban juntos más de un año, pero viviendo hace tan poco que parecía que el tiempo no avanzaba, ella pensaba que así lo vería más, pero era todo lo contrario, Darien parecía que tenía más trabajo. No lo culpaba, tenía que dar lo mejor de sí, ya que el padre de su novio le dejo como herencia la cadena de hoteles más importantes del país, pero… ella se quedaba en segundo lugar.

-Ceres, iré a recostarme un momento ¿Puedes avisarme cuando Darien llegue?-

-Claro que sí, yo le avisare cuando llegue el joven Darien-

Ella camino a la habitación, se acomodo en la gran cama donde, pues, pasaba algo más que solo dormir al lado de Darien, ella sonrió al pensar las veces que se han entregado mutuamente, las palabras de amor y los gemidos que inundan cada vez que se amaban.

Quedo mirando el techo, una idea de un nuevo libro estaba golpeándole la cabeza, con rapidez fue en búsqueda de su computadora y comenzó a teclear sobre la cama, alguna loca idea que se le cruzo, estuvo en ello por largos minutos que se transformaron en horas. Luego el cansancio se hizo presente, decidió guardar el documento y apagar la maquina, aunque no alcanzo a realizar esto último, cuando el sueño la venció.

Sintió un leve ruido, despertó y se sentó en la cama, luego decidió ir a ver si se trataba de Darien, pero su desilusión fue al ver que solo se trataba de Ceres que fue a comprar algunas cosas

-El joven Darien aun no llega señorita Serena, llamo avisando que tendrá que quedarse hasta un poco más tarde-

-Ah, gracias Ceres, yo estaré en la habitación escribiendo- su ánimo se fue a los suelos

-¿No desea algo para cenar?- siempre atenta Ceres a cualquier pedido de Serena

-Voy a esperar a Darien, pero sabes… quisiera comer chocolates-

Ceres sonrió –En la cocina hay una barra ¿Se la traigo?-

-No iré a buscarla, vamos te ayudare con las bolsas-

Serena se acerco y tomo algunas de las compras que realizo la empleada, la acompaño hasta la cocina donde dejo sobre la barra las bolsas, para luego buscar la barra de chocolate e irse al dormitorio.

Allí comenzó a escribir nuevamente, Ceres de vez en cuando le ofrecía algo para comer, ella respondía que esperaría a Darien, pero luego de unas horas su estomago rugió.

Arrastrando los pies llego a la cocina, Ceres con una sonrisa le sirvió la cena, a veces la quedaba mirando, ella jamás ha conocido alguna novia del joven Darien, pero Serena parecía irreal, tan hermosa y agradable.

-Señorita Serena ya es hora que tengo que irme a casa- anuncio Ceres.

-Pues ve, no te preocupes por Darien, yo le serviré cuando llegue del trabajo- en eso vio el reloj elegante y majestuoso que estaba en la sala, marcaba las diez con quince minutos, una vez mas tarde, suspiro resignada, era la vida que llevaría al lado de él.

-Si quiere la puedo acompañar- ofreció Ceres

-No, claro que no, ve a tu casa y descansa, yo estaré bien- le dio una sonrisa a aquella mujer

-Está bien, buenas noches señorita Serena, que descanse, mañana nos vemos-

-Igual tu Ceres descansa-

Luego sintió como se cerraba la puerta principal, se acerco al gran ventanal, la nieve decoraba de blanco todo lo que ella veía, un poco mas allá pudo ver las copa de los arboles de blanco, sentía frio, pero ella sabía lo que necesitaba, un abrazo cálido y protector de su novio.

Se fue donde estaba la biblioteca de Darien, donde habían cientos de libros de diversos autores, busco entre ellos, pero no encontró el suyo, tal vez no lo ha comprado aun, o quizás lo tenga en el buró para luego leerlo cuando termine el que tiene ahora. Todas las hipótesis le sonaban mas creíbles que la anterior, pero luego la decepción le mostro que la primera era cierta, aun no lo había comprado, sus copias las regalo a sus amigas, ni siquiera alcanzo una ella pues la editorial le entrego solo cinco. Le pidió ciento de disculpas a su novio pero él le decía que después compraría uno y le pediría una especial dedicatoria.

Las once en punto de la noche, Serena estaba con los brazos cruzados enfrente del ventanal viendo si el auto de color negro aparecía, pero no era así. Sintió pena, a fin de cuentas ella hizo chocolate caliente, fue a buscar su tasa a la cocina, soplo un poco y vio como el vapor de este subía en una danza lenta para luego desaparecer. Busco su teléfono móvil y al parecer todas estaban ocupadas esta noche, así que prefirió ir donde estaba el equipo de música y poner una vez más el CD de música, pero luego desecho la idea, aquellas canciones de piano la hacían sentir más sola de lo que estaba. Busco el control de la televisión, cambiaba rápidamente de canal, hasta que llego una donde daban películas clásicas, allí se quedo viendo "Lo que el viento se llevo"

Unas tibias manos tocaban su hombro izquierdo y luego un beso en la frente, sintió como el peso de aquel cuerpo caía sobre el colchón.

-Hola- escucho apenas abrió los ojos

-Hola- dijo sin ánimos, vio el reloj sobre el buro, eran cerca de la una de la madrugada

-Es tarde para un chocolate caliente- dijo Darien mostrando la taza que estaba con restos de aquel liquido

-Pues si un poco- tomo el control y apago la televisión, otra película estaban dando

-Lo siento, reunión de último minuto- beso la frente de su novia quien aun estaba vestida

-Entiendo, debe ser agotador, mejor ve a ducharte, calentare la cena para ti- se levantó

-No Sere no es necesario, comí algo en la oficina- respondió Darien aun sentado en la cama

-Ah, pues iré por un vaso de jugo- ella sonrió, Darien camino hasta el baño y allí entro

A decir verdad Serena no salió de la habitación, se quedo allí, se despojo de sus ropas y busco su pijama, luego abrió las colchas y volvió a acostarse, sentía la ducha aun correr ¿Por qué seguía esperando algo sorprendente de la mano de Darien? Soltó un suspiro nuevamente, cerró los ojos cuando sintió que cerraron la llave

Darien salió del baño con sus pantalones de pijama puesto y su torso desnudo, secándose el cabello para poder irse a la cama, noto que Serena estaba quieta inmóvil, se acerco a ella, cuando noto que una pequeña lagrima caía sin contemplación al almohadón

-Sere…- le hablo con voz tierna pero ella no le respondió –Pequeña prometo que mañana haremos algo- sonrió pero su bella novia estaba durmiendo nuevamente

Dejo la toalla a un lado, abrió las cobijas y se recostó a un lado de Serena, la acomodo para abrazarla y sentir ese dulce aroma que despedía su cuerpo, ella se removió un poco.

A la mañana siguiente Serena despertó, con una sonrisa, pues a su lado estaría Darien, claro que si, durmiendo plácidamente pues en la noche anterior llego tarde, giro con cuidado, pero se dio cuenta que él ya no estaba.

-Serena amor, en la cocina quedo chocolate caliente- le hablo Darien desde la puerta

-¿Ya te vas?- le pregunto mirando el reloj aun era temprano

-Pues sí, debo terminar unos informes, esta noche te llevare a un lindo lugar-

Ella se levanto para, como siempre, ordenar su bufanda, pero se sorprendió al ver que él podía solo

-¿Cómo quedo?- pregunto triunfal

-Bien, muy bien- Serena no podía ocultar aquel pequeño malestar de no poder hacer algo esa mañana, cruzo los brazos, gesto que últimamente era habitual en ella, pues así sentía que el frio de su pecho desaparecía

-¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto Darien tomando su maletín

-Si, me siento bien- respondió con voz apagada

-Estas triste-

-No es nada, solo cosas de mujeres- Darien se acerco a ella y beso su frente, aunque Serena deseaba un beso en sus labios, luego de esto él se fue, dejándola allí, nuevamente sola.

Serena estaba tomando su desayuno, su mente estaba ocupada con las ideas de un nuevo libro, pero luego fue devuelta a la realidad, estaban llamándola de la editorial, necesitaban una reunión urgente con ella.

Se dirigió a la habitación se cambio de ropas, se coloco una camisa escocesa, sobre esta un sweater, sus medias bucaneras, jeans y las botas bajas que ella le encantaba, tomo su bufanda y la coloco en su cuello de una manera clásica y elegante, su abrigo para espantar el horroroso frio y salió del departamento.

A diferencia de Darien ella se movilizaba en taxi, decía que manejar era una muerte segura en estos días, donde hay cada conductor imprudente, tampoco acepto la idea de tener un chofer a su disposición, ya que ella pasaba casi gran parte del día en el departamento de él y pues era muy contadas ocasiones que salía de allí, a decir verdad y secretamente Serena prefería la libertad de moverse a donde ella quisiera.

Llego a la editorial unos 15 minutos después, gracias al cielo, el trafico no era problema a esa hora del día, entro y muchas personas la saludaron, entre ellas Andrew su editor y amigo, quien la abrazo con tanta alegría

-Tenemos buenas noticias- le dijo y luego la llevo a la sala de reuniones donde otras personas estaban allí

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Serena temerosa a Andrew en un susurro que ambos escucharon

-Tenemos buenas noticias- le informo, esto tranquilizo a la rubia, mientras se sacaba el abrigo para sentirse un poco mas cómoda

-Al fin la conocemos- hablo un hombre que ella no conocía, era de aspecto muy serio, ella se sentó, mirando tímidamente a Andrew

-Mucho gusto- extendió su mano y el hombre le respondió

-Somos parte de la agencia, hemos venido desde Estados Unidos, abarcamos el mercado Americano y europeo-

-Oh vaya- expreso asombrada

-Como sabrás tu libro ha sido un éxito aquí en Japón como en otros países asiáticos, es por eso que estamos interesados en traducirlo al español y al ingles para comercializarlo en América y Europa- hablo otro señor

Serena miro a Andrew, quien sonreía feliz, él ya lo sabía, claro que si pues no tenía ni una pizca de sorpresa en su rostro.

-Pero antes de hacer todo esto necesitamos que tú nos des la autorización de hacer las traducciones- volvió a hablar el hombre de cabello castaño

-Serena…. Sere…- Andrew movía su brazo pero ella no reaccionaba

-Imposible que suceda esto- dijo en un susurro, luego de ello se sintió mal –Lo siento debo salir un momento- se levanto de la silla, avanzo unos pasos y sintió como la fuerza la abandonaba

-Sere…. Serena- una voz la traía devuelta –Serena, por fin reaccionas- era Andrew quien estaba a su lado

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto tocándose la cabeza

-Te desmayaste, supongo que la idea de que tu libro sea traducido y comercializado en mas países no lo esperabas- dijo con una sonrisa

-No claro que no- movió los hombros y sintió una alegría tremenda –No me lo esperaba-

-Vamos, los ejecutivos quedaron preocupados por tu desmayo- Andrew le regalo una sonrisa, Serena lo quedo mirando ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no veía ese gesto en Darien? Pero movió su cabeza de lado a lado, él está demasiado ocupado con distintas cosas de la empresa.

-Ya me siento mejor, ¿Vamos?- ordeno el sweater aunque lo tenía perfecto pero era para despejarse un poco.

-Si vamos, ¿Ves? Yo te dije que tu libro es buenísimo- caminaron por un pasillo

-Lo sé, pero Andrew… no he tenido ideas para un nuevo libro- comento desanimada y caminando al lado del rubio

-Hey – la tomo de los hombros –Respira, disfruta el momento y pues después aparecerá una buena idea para un libro, por ahora aprovecha esta oportunidad, yo estaré siempre ahí apoyándote y ser tu editor-

Luego la soltó para seguir caminando, Serena no lo había pensado así, ella misma se estaba presionando, pero tenía que mantenerse ocupada en algo. Apuro su caminar para entrar nuevamente a la sala de reunión con aquellos ejecutivos, su sonrisa era amplia pero no iluminaban sus ojos, pues el día anterior se dio cuenta de que Darien la apoyaba solo de palabra y no de hechos.

Luego de la reunión, decidió irse al departamento de Darien, pero no quiso irse en taxi, quería caminar, meditar las cosas que estaban sucediendo, ¿Contarle a él que tal vez sea necesario que viaje? No para que, siguió caminando, el frio poco le importaba cuando decidió por tomar un taxi se dio cuenta que estaba muy cerca del edificio.

Cuando entro al ascensor apoyo su cabeza en espejo y se examino, no se dio cuenta que se pasó de piso, fue a dar al piso 20, cuando entro una muchacha

-¿Baja?- le pregunto, fue cuando Serena reacciono

-Si, voy al 10- miro a un costado avergonzada de cómo la miraba la muchacha

-¿Eres Serena Tsukino?-

-Si, soy yo- sonrió

-¡Que casualidad! Mi nombre es Molly, me encanta tu libro, tienes mucho talento-

-Gracias- sonrió Serena y extendió su mano -¿Vives aquí?-

-Si, hace un par de meses- estrecho la mano de Serena –No sabía que vivieras aquí-

-Pues sí, hace también unos meses, en el piso 10- respondió nerviosa

-¡Que emoción! Vivo en el mismo edificio que Serena Tsukino, deberíamos tomar un café, yo invito en mi departamento, vivo sola así que nadie nos puede molestar-

Serena sonrió ante el entusiasmo de su vecina –Pues sí, puede ser cualquier día de estos-

-Claro que si, ¿Qué tal el viernes?- respondió animosa

-Si me parece bien, digo si no tienes nada que hacer… ¡Ya sé! Te daré mi número-

Una vez más Serena se pasó de piso, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo, de pronto se sintió mal nuevamente

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Molly asustada

-No, creo que iré a la farmacia- le respondió lentamente

-¿Te acompaño?-

-No claro que no, no te preocupes estaré bien-

-Está bien, me llamas para confirmar- ambas dejaron el edificio

Serena tomo un taxi y se fue a la farmacia más cercana, quería volver pronto al departamento. Al llegar no sabía muy bien que comprar, así que se fue al mesón donde una señora le sonrió

-Buenas tardes ¿La ayudo en algo?-

-Pues… si es que he tenido algunos malestares- contesto no muy segura de seguir

-¿Qué tipo de malestar?- pregunto mirándola

-Pues, mareo… desmayo y pues me molestan algunos aromas- la vendedora sonrió

-¿Tiene sospechas de embarazo?- Serena abrió los ojos

-¿Qué?-

-Los síntomas que me describe son de un embarazo, ¿No ha notado cambios físicos?-

-Pues no, he estado muy ocupada últimamente- descarto la posibilidad de que sea eso

-Le daré un test de embarazo, se lo puede hacer a cualquier hora del día- la mujer se dio media vuelta mientras que Serena trataba de recordar la fecha de su última menstruación

Serena cancelo sin decir nada, de pronto sintió ganas de comer así que se fue a un café que estaba cerca de allí, mientras peleaba internamente por que Darien le cambio las tarjetas bancarias por las de él, suspiro.

-Bien si él quiere que la use lo hare- pidió un té y pastel, por ahora eso seria

Comió despacio y mirando por la ventana de vez en cuando ¿Embarazada? No había pensado en esa posibilidad, se quedo con la cuchara a medio camino ¿Qué dirá Darien si es que esta? Luego pensó ¿Cómo decirle a Darien lo que siente? ¿Cómo se siente realmente? Comenzó a pensar en ello, el tiempo paso volando. Decidió que era mejor marcharse

Estaba en el baño, Darien aun no llegaba, leyó las instrucciones y las siguió tal cual, miraba el papel y aquel aparatito estaba sobre el lavamanos, tenía nervios de verlo, tomo aire y luego suspiro, se acerco lentamente y lo tomo con los ojos cerrados cuando los abrió encontró la respuesta que menos esperaba "Positivo" una alegría nació dentro de ella, un bebé con Darien. Salió a la habitación ¿Cómo decirle? Planeo algo mientras que el llegaba.

Ceno una vez más sola, Ceres ya se había marchado a su casa, pero Serena no le importaba, quería ver como el rostro de Darien se iluminaba con la noticia, bueno nunca hablaron de niños, luego tendrían una noche romántica donde ella le dijera todo lo que sentía. Si así tiene que ser, resultara. Pero de pronto un portazo llamo la atención

-¿Darien?- pregunto Serena desde la cocina, camino hasta la sala donde sentado en el sofá estaba él -¿Sucede algo?-

-Nada Serena, nada sucede- respondió un poco molesto, se levanto de allí y se fue al estudio

Ella fue a la habitación y tomo el test de embarazo, lo oculto en el bolsillo trasero del jeans y se fue al estudio

-Darien…- no recibió respuesta pero ella entro -¿Qué piensas de los niños?-

Él pensó que tal vez Serena invitaría alguna amiga con algún niño revoltoso al departamento para luego dejarlo desordenado

-Me gustan, pero lejos de mi y de mis cosas-

Serena soltó una risa, pronto Darien tendría que hacerse de la idea de un niño en el departamento

El no la estaba viendo, estaba sentado viendo por la ventana la ciudad, mientras que ella tenía las manos atrás casi jugando con el test

-Ya veo… ¿Y los bebés?-

-Lloran y ensucian todo, son ruidosos-

-Pero Darien, si llegamos a tener un hijo…- en eso él la interrumpió

-No Serena, aun no quiero hijos, seria… pues… -no sabía que palabras ocupar –Seria un estorbo, ya que tu carrera está iniciando bien y yo debo seguir al frente de la compañía-

-¿Un… un estorbo?- pregunto Serena no creyendo lo que escucho

-Claro que si, ¿Acaso tu estas dispuesta a dejar tu carrera por cambiar pañales?- Serena guardo el test donde estaba, en el bolsillo del pantalón, sentía que le faltaba el aire

-No, claro que no- le siguió el juego a Darien –Pero ¿sabes? Si yo quedara embarazada me iría de aquí, para no molestarte con un niño en el departamento… ni en tu vida- esto último lo dijo en un susurro

-Serena, evitemos estos temas, no me gustan los niños, aun no me nace el instinto paternal, quiero tenerte para mí y además no tengo tiempo para esas cosas-

-¿Cosas?-

-Si, ya sabes, biberones, cambio de pañales, controles todo eso-

-Ya veo-

-Serena… necesito estar un momento solo, no tuve un idea muy bueno y no quiero contagiarte con mi mal humor-

-No te preocupes-

Ella volteo y dejo a Darien allí, sintió como su corazón se destrozaba, un hijo para Darien es un estorbo… subió las escaleras y nuevamente se sintió mal, un mareo

-No, no me hagas esto… por favor que este sea un secreto entre nosotros- le hablo a su vientre plano aun

Se saco la ropa, comprendió entonces por que sus senos le dolían al tocarse, se coloco el pijama de dos piezas y se acostó, se quedo por un largo rato esperando lo primero que pasara, que llegara Darien o quedarse dormida, se dio vuelta de un lado a otro, hasta que se durmió.

Darien llego al dormitorio, Serena dormía plácidamente, no quiso molestarla así que con cuidado se recostó a su lado, la vio mientras dormía, ella nunca le había planteado el tema de hijos, tal vez no debió contestarle así, pero lamentablemente era la verdad, un hijo para él a estas alturas seria una especie de estorbo, le dificultaría su trabajo, además de que le quitaría tiempo a Serena en su libro. Se regaño así mismo, no había comprado un ejemplar para él, le había dicho a Serena que quería una especial dedicatoria, tal vez ella lo olvido. Beso su frente y se quedo dormido.

A la mañana siguiente Darien sintió un delicioso aroma, abrió sus ojos y estiro su brazo, su conejita no estaba a su lado, alarmado se sentó en la cama y la vio ahí vestida con jeans y sus botas

-Te traje el desayuno- le dijo Serena, estaba distinta, más seria y alejada

-Buenos días amor, quiero mi beso- le dijo él estirando sus brazos

-Lo siento no puedo tengo reunión, en una hora, tú sabes que a veces el trafico está fatal-

-Te puedo llevar yo- tomo un sorbo de su café

-Lo siento, pero ya me voy- se acerco a su cama y beso a Darien rápidamente para salir de allí

Darien prefirió ducharse y luego tomar desayuno, se vistió para irse a la oficina, mientras que enfrente del espejo comenzaba la lucha por ordenar su bufanda, así como Serena la deja, perfecta, ¿Por qué ayer si lo logro? De todas maneras pudo hacerlo con mucha dificultad.

Salió del edificio rumbo al trabajo, quería llamar a Serena y saber cómo le fue en la reunión pero prefirió no molestarla.

Paso la mañana lentamente para Darien, la buena noticia es que podría ir a almorzar al departamento, no le avisaría a Serena, sería una sorpresa de su parte. Por el camino paso por una joyería, si tal vez era tiempo de pedirle a ella que sea su esposa, lo pensó, pero luego decidió que era mejor venir con Serena a elegir el anillo, ella tenía buen gusto.

Llegó al departamento, Ceres había ido a comprar pues una nota lo alerto, sonrió ella siempre está al pendiente de los requerimientos de Serena, quizás que habrá pedido ahora, pensó que su conejita estaba en la habitación, lugar donde algunas veces la encontraba escribiendo sobre la cama o leyendo algunas de sus notas, camino en silencio quería sorprenderla, pero no fue así, ella no estaba, tal vez la reunión se alargo. La llamo al celular pero este sonaba y sonaba hasta que la operadora le advertía que tenía que dejar un mensaje, extraño en ella, siguió caminando, nuevamente marco y sintió como algo vibraba dentro del buro del lado de Serena, lo abrió y allí encontró la blackberry que le había regalado, se preocupo aun mas ella nunca lo olvida, tal vez este en el baño, entro y tampoco estaba, recorrió todo el departamento pero no había señales que ella estuviera allí.

Volvió a la habitación, sin comprender nada de lo que estaba pasando, se sentó sobre la cama, de pronto sonó el timbre, tal vez sea ella, pues las llaves estaban sobre el buro, camino sonriente, a abrir la puerta y sorprenderla, pero una vez mas no fue así

-Tú eres Darien ¿No?- pregunto una rubia, muy parecida a Serena

-Si soy yo, ¿y tú quien eres?- pregunto al ver que ella solo entro con algo en las manos

-Mina… Mina Tsukino- de pronto el quedo congelado

-Eres la hermana de Serena- se alegro un poco pero no le agradaba el rostro que tenía su cuñada

-Si soy ella, ¿dime donde está la habitación de Serena?- estaba hecha furia ante el hombre que tenía enfrente ¿Cómo era capaz de dejar de lado a su hermana que estaba estúpidamente enamorada de él?

-¿Paso algo?- pregunto preocupado

-Dime donde está la habitación de Serena- exigió una vez mas

-Por aquí- la oriento, apenas la rubia puso un pie dentro de la habitación era un huracán

Tomo las ropas de su conejita, y las tiro sobre la cama, luego las botas y zapatos que tenia, camino hacia el baño, saco los pijamas era como si supiera donde estaba todo, a excepción claro de donde estaba aquella habitación.

Siguió a donde estaban los frascos de perfumes, los vio todo y tomo el preferido de Serena, una mezcla floral.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? Ella llegara pronto y vera el desorden que le estas dejando-

-Ella no llegara, ella me envió- esto dejo congelado al pelinegro

-¿Cómo?-

-ella decidió irse, ¿a poco no lo habías notado?- el sarcasmo en la voz de Mina se hizo evidente –Oh por supuesto que no lo notarias pues tienes tan poco tiempo para estar en casa-

Siguió sacando las cosas, de pronto Darien se dio cuenta que algunas cosas de Sere no estaban, como su abrigo favorito, y algunas ropas

-¿Dónde está ella?- le pregunto a la rubia quien estaba metiendo todo a una bolsa grande de color negro

-Se fue muy lejos de ti- lo único que respondió

-Por favor Mina dime ¿Qué hice?-

-Mejor pregúntate que no hiciste- ella volvió a caminar, saliendo a la sala con la primera bolsa.

De pronto Darien vio a un lado de la cama un objeto que le llamo la atención, pero lo dejo allí, ahora tenía que encargarse de cierta rubia

-¿Quién de dio autorización de sacar todo esto de aquí?-

-Serena Tsukino, mi hermana, me pidió que donara todo esto a una casa de caridad, los perfumes… bueno tendré que ver que hacer con ellos, no mejor te los dejo, el más importante era el que ella se quería llevar-

Volvió su mirada hacia donde estaba las cosas que la pequeña rubia alborotada metió en una maleta, aquel perfume claro que lo recordaba bien, era aquel que ella escogió cuando cumplieron el primer mes de vivir juntos, ella decía que siempre lo uso y no iba a cambiarlo, los primeros meses él le regalaba un frasco nuevo. Hasta cuando mando a alguien más de la oficina a comprar un nuevo frasco y llego con otro perfume, Serena sonrió aquella vez, tal vez era hora que cambiara de fragancia, pero no era ella, no era su conejita.

Entonces cayó en la realidad, no le había dedicado tiempo, la lágrima que vio caer despacio por sus mejillas hace solo una noche era por algo, porque no cumplió con su promesa.

-¿Podrías… dejarme esto?- pregunto Darien a Mina

-Deberías quedarte con los demás perfumes, creo que este era su favorito- le quito el frasco de las manos

-Por favor… Dime Mina ¿ella está contigo?-

En otro sector de la ciudad Serena estaba nerviosa, rogaba que su hermana quitara toda esa ropa lo más pronto posible, se movía de un lado a otro, tocando su vientre, el doctor esa mañana lo había confirmado estaba embarazada. De pronto su nuevo teléfono estaba soñando, vio el numero era Mina

-¿Hola?- sintió un poco de ruido

-Por favor Mina, dime si está contigo- escucho claramente la voz de Darien ¿Qué estaba haciendo en casa?

-No ella no está conmigo, ella se marcho muy lejos de ti- respondió, se sentía los pasos de sus tacones en el piso

-Ella está en aquella casa ¿verdad? Donde vivía antes, porque no lo pensé antes- Serena sintió miedo ¿Cómo salir de allí?

-Serena no está en mi casa, no sé donde puede estar- luego escucho el cierre de la maleta que llevo Mina para traerse las ultimas cosas que le quedaban en aquel departamento, aquellas cosas que le pertenecían por que las compro ella, las demás las dono a la caridad

-Quieras o no te acompañare- Mina corto la llamada

Serena tomo la maleta que había llevado y la subió al ático que estaba en el segundo piso, con cuidado tomo la manija y la tiro, allí se desplego una escalera, cuando llego a aquel lugar lo cerró con cuidado, además de poner pestillo improvisado.

Miro aquel lugar, donde la luz era escasa, tenía una pequeña ventana la cual estaba tapada por la nieve, se acerco donde sabía que había una lámpara y ahí estaba, su viejo y empolvado escritorio, lugar donde creó su libro, tomo la silla y la corrió estaba llena de polvo.

Prendió su computador allí, comenzó a ver algunos borradores que tenía en una carpeta, tal vez una de esas ideas podía llevarla a cabo como una nueva novela.

Darien en tanto, seguía esperando que la rubia terminara, mientras meditaba ¿Qué pudo haber hecho para que Serena reaccionara así? ¿Qué decirle ahora cuando la encuentre? Cuando al fin Mina termino él la tomo del brazo y casi arrastrándola la llevo al auto

-Te irás conmigo, así tengo más certeza que no alertaras a tu hermana de que voy- Mina solo lo miro

-Ella no está en mi casa, ya te lo dije-

-Vaya manera de conocer a la cuñada- dijo Darien entre dientes, Mina lo escucho

-¿y que querías? ¿Aplausos?-

-Por lo menos podrías tratarme amablemente-

-¡Já! Amablemente- dijo sarcástica Mina –Tú que has dejado de lado a mi hermana, ni siquiera tenías el libro de ella-

Se quedo en silencio, tenía razón

-Tan solo… dime porque Serena se fue a tu casa, ¿Qué hice mal?-

-Ya te dije, dejarla sola, no compartir con ella, dejarla de lado ¿Qué más quieres que te diga? Decirle que si queda embarazada ese hijo seria un estorbo ¿Qué rayos tienes en la cabeza? ¿Sabes? Ya ni me hables no quiero oír tu voz- Mina miro hacia afuera, Darien se quedo pensativo

Cuando llegaron a casa Darien entro directamente, cuando Mina abrió la puerta

-Recorre todo lo que quieras- y así lo hizo la llamo por todas las habitaciones, e incluso fue al sótano pero no había rastro de ella ahí

-¿La encontraste?- pregunto Mina cruzándose de brazos

-Debe estar en algún lugar- subió al segundo piso y encontró la manija del ático, trato de abrir pero no pudo –Esta ahí… yo sé que está ahí-

-Claro que no, ella no se subiría al ático, le teme a las arañas- dijo tan resuelta

-Tienes razón-

Serena sintió una punzada de frustración, una vez mas él demostraba que no la conocía, pues ella no le temía a las arañas si no a las serpientes, soltó un suspiro silencioso, camino lentamente para no hacer ruido hasta la silla de su escritorio y espero a que se fuera

Darien en tanto daba vueltas una y otra vez a las cosas que pasaron en esta última semana pero no encontraba nada detonante para la reacción de Serena

-Bien, ya viste que no está, ahora vete- Mina lo empujaba fuera de la casa

-Está bien, tranquila ya me marcho-

-Al fin-

Mientras Darien manejaba al departamento pensaba una y otra vez en lo que sucedió la noche anterior, le había dicho a Serena que los niños no le gustaban, luego lo del hijo, algo que su hermana Mina repitió. De pronto recordó aquella cosa que llamo la atención al lado de su cama.

Cuando entro al departamento se dirigió rápidamente allí, pero no estaba, Mina al pasar de un lado a otro tal vez lo saco de allí, pero prefirió buscar debajo de la cama, ahí estaba un poco más al centro de color blanco, como pudo lo saco de allí, se sentó al lado de la cama, cruzando las piernas mientras que eso explicaba todo. Era un test de embarazo… positivo y las palabras de Serena llegaron a su mente tan claras. Al mismo tiempo ella las estaba diciendo frente a un espejo "_¿sabes? Si yo quedara embarazada me iría de aquí, para no molestarte con un niño en el departamento… ni en tu vida_"

.

.

.

* * *

_Y Yo me voy a un rincon pensando... que no maten a Darien... ^^ Hola! bueno he publicado un nuevo fic, espero que les guste y bueno este sera cortito _

_Saludos a todas y todos que tengan una muy buena semana nos reencontramos prontito _


	2. Una Navidad sin ti

**Los personajes de Sailor moon no me pertenecen son de la Gran Naoko Takeuchi, sin embargo la historia me pertenece en su totalidad.**

Capítulo 2/ Mes 02**: Una Navidad Sin Ti**

Tan solo unas semanas había pasado desde que Serena se marchó del departamento de Darien, él tratando de verla, iba casi todos los días a la casa de Mina para ver si por un descuido ella salía de allí, no le importaba la nieve o la briza helada que había en las tardes, él se quedaba allí debajo de un árbol esperando que en esa casa saliera Serena, quería aclarar todo.

Por su parte Serena se había marchado de allí, el primer día que vio a Darien afuera de la casa, espero que se marchara para dirigirse a algún hotel y quedarse por unos días que encontraba una casa. En la editorial Andrew la encontró distinta, estaba más seria y menos distraída que antes, pareciera que de pronto le agrado la idea de viajar a distintos países promocionando su libro, con respecto a lo de sus mareos y malestares no volvió a decir nada, ni siquiera le habían vuelto, tal vez era solo cansancio

La rubia caminaba lentamente por un parque, el frio estaba presente y ella sonreía feliz, había salido de su control médico, con una gran sonrisa recibió la noticia que su bebé estaba creciendo sano, le explicaron algunas cosas pero ella no comprendía mucho lo que querían decir, pero procedió a comprar las vitaminas que le recomendaron que tomara, además de pedir una cita para hacerse los exámenes de sangre.

De pronto comenzó a tener una idea ¿Cómo sería el bebé? Ella deseaba que fuera lo más parecido a Darien, así tendría un recuerdo de él en miniatura. Luego sonrió si fuera una niña la adoraría tanto, si es un niño también, luego suspiro y vio al cielo con esas nubes grises, ella solo pedía que naciera bien. Aun no sabía cómo decirle a Andrew su estado, tal vez luego pero ¿Cómo? Tal vez atrasaría los planes del lanzamiento del libro, porque más avanzado su embarazo no podría viajar.

Vio que estaba cerca de un café decidió ir allí para comer alguna cosa, no podía decir que era antojo pero si una forma muy particular de celebrar con el pequeño habitante en su vientre, que todo estaba bien. Cruzo la calle, camino hasta llegar a un ventanal, sin querer miro adentro, su corazón dejo de latir un momento… Darien estaba con otra muchacha allí, era elegante y bien vestida, como siempre le han gustado, en cambio ella… ella era muy diferente. Pudo ver como hablaban de algunas cosas y de pronto una sonrisa de él ¿Hace cuánto que no veía una genuina? Su acompañante también sonrió y ordeno su cabello de color aguamarina.

Darien estaba hablando con Michiru, una antigua amiga ella se especializaba en búsqueda de personas en la policía.

-Seré padre Michiru, la necesito encontrar- le dijo

-Vaya, debo felicitar a esa muchacha, tendrá un mini Darien dando vueltas en el hospital, conociendo al padre, tal vez el hijo conquiste a algunas enfermeras- ambos rieron, un Darien pequeño, ella ordeno su cabello, él se quedó pensativo y miro al ventanal, justo entonces vio a Serena, quien tenía la mirada de dolor

-Sere….- alcanzo a decir Darien levantándose de la mesa –Ya vuelvo- le dijo a Michiru y salió detrás de ella

Serena al darse cuenta de ello, comenzó su huida, por suerte andaba con sus botas bajas que le permitía correr un poco más rápido, llego a una esquina, miro hacia atrás tenia ventaja considerable, Darien apenas se veía, tomo un taxi y le pidió que la llevara a la editorial, cuando el automóvil comenzó su marcha, vio como el pelinegro llegaba y hacia señas para que se detuviera, cosa que no obedeció el chofer.

.

.

Mina la miraba inquieta, con un ceño fruncido y con sus brazos cruzados

-¿Te vio?- le pregunto a su hermana que estaba sentada en la cama con la cabeza gacha

-Sí, me vio… estaba con otra mujer- al decir esto a Mina se le hirvió la sangre

-¿Qué? Ese maldito… iré a romperle la cara- Serena la tomo del brazo

-No hagas nada, no vale la pena, es mejor así tal vez por ello se alejó-

-Es que… tan solo un par de semanas te fuiste de su lado y él ya tiene a otra, no Sere aquí tiene que haber algo más, ese día… pude ver que le dolía tu partida-

-Bien poco le duro el dolor- sonrió con pena –Además, mi hijo y yo estaremos bien no necesitamos a Darien, no necesitamos de alguien que dijo que sería mi pequeñito o pequeñita un estorbo en su vida-

Mina se quedó mirándola, todo el coraje se le fue al ver el gesto tan tierno de Serena de acariciar su vientre aun plano

-Pronto comenzara a notarse- comento Mina acariciando donde estaba el bebé

-Lo sé, por ello comenzare a adelantar los viajes, hablare con Andrew para que veamos las fechas-

-¿Él sabe de tu embarazo?-

-No, no le he dicho- Serena vio cómo su hermana se sentaba a su lado, ambas quedaron mirando el retrato de sus padres -¿Qué crees que dirían ellos?- pregunto

-Tal vez estarían felices, un pequeño dando vueltas por la casa, papá tal vez estaría viendo a que equipo de futbol llevarlo, mientras que mamá comenzaría a tejer- dijo Mina riéndose

-Los extraño- Mina vio que su hermana estaba triste, en silencio la abrazo

-ellos están bien, nosotras también deberíamos estarlo-

-Se supone que yo debería cuidar de ti- Serena la miro y comenzó a reír

-Pues mi querida Serena yo estoy cuidando de ti y del pequeño- puso sus manos en la cintura –Nada de caritas largas quiero sonrisas-

.

.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en su oficina Darien estaba mirando hacia afuera, era Serena, claro que si la había visto, su mirada traspaso todo su cuerpo, pudo sentir el dolor de sus ojos celestes. Se fue a sentar al sofá, cuando de pronto sintió que la puerta del despacho se abrió, era su tía Beryl, vicepresidenta de la compañía y único apoyo que tenía desde que murieron los padres de él

-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto sentándose al lado de su único sobrino

-Problemas… nadie me dijo que era fácil ser presidente de esta compañía- quedo mirando a su tía, ella comprendió de inmediato

-¿Problemas con tu novia?- el solo movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación

-He sido un idiota- miro al techo y soltó un suspiro

-¿Me quieres contar?-

-¿Tienes tiempo?- le pregunto Darien, sabiendo que su tía tal vez estaría ocupada

-Yo si ¿y tú?- Darien quedo sin habla pero luego comenzó a desahogarse con su tía

-Entonces, descubrí que ella está embarazada- se levantó del sofá y fue al escritorio, uno de los cajones tenía algo tan preciado para él, lo tomo con cuidado y se lo llevo a su tía –Es el test, lo encontré a un lado de la cama cuando ella se fue, cuando me lo iba a contar yo le dije que…- sus ojos se cristalizaron

-¿Qué le dijiste?- pregunto Beryl mientras veía el test y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, un nuevo integrante a la familia Chiba

-Fui un estúpido tía, le dije que un hijo para mí a estas alturas sería un estorbo, como también para ella y para su carrera como escritora-

Beryl se sorprendió, nunca había visto a su sobrino llorar de esa manera por una mujer, Serena se le calo hondo y aún más con un pequeño ser en su vientre.

-Búscala, habla con ella-

-Lo he hecho tía, pero no sé dónde más buscarla-

-Bueno, creo que esto no debería decírtelo pero… espera ya vuelvo- se levantó del sofá y se fue del despacho

Darien no comprendió que sucedió, ni que era lo que su tía estaba a punto de hacer. Su tía volvió con una sonrisa y con algo entre sus manos

-Serena es una gran escritora- dejo caer el libro en la mesita que estaba enfrente de ellos

-Lo sé, no he comprado el libro aun, debe ser uno de los motivos porque se fue-

-Tan solo…- tomo el libro y se lo entrego –Lee la dedicatoria que puso en el libro-

Y allí estaba con letra imprenta _"A mi novio Darien por todo el apoyo y ser fuente de inspiración de este libro"_ se sorprendió

-Ya me parecía que el protagonista tenía gestos que conocía- sonrió Beryl

Darien comenzó a hojearlo, sin comprender lo que decía antes del primer _capítulo "La escritura es un conjunto de ilusiones que pasamos al papel para que estas se hagan realidad_"

.

.

Mina había arrastrado a Serena al centro comercial, pronto seria Navidad, una fecha que ambas celebraban juntas y este año no sería la excepción, aun mas para la alegría de Mina su hermana tenía un pequeño ser en su vientre, así que se dedicó a ver cosas de bebé, su entusiasmo contagio a Serena quien también disfrutaba de ver aquellas ropitas y artículos para el cuidado de su futuro retoño. Tomo algunas cositas y sonreía, al ver que Mina tomaba algunas prendas de color rosado, luego de color celeste, al final solo miro a su hermana y suspiro para acercarse a ella

-Falta unos meses para saber si será una niña o niño- comento resignada Mina al ver que su hermana sonreía como hace días no la veía

-Pues sí, apenas cumpliré los dos meses- camino con dirección a un osito lo tomo y lo abrazo –Es suavecito-

-Claro que si Sere, acá todo es suave, es una tienda para bebés- de pronto miro hacia afuera y vio pasar a su casi cuñado, mirando con ensoñación el aparador –Que no nos vea… que no nos vea- susurro apenas oíble

-¿Decías algo Mina?- Serena giro y vio con dirección donde la rubia tenia puesta su mirada –Darien- susurro y luego se fue a un rincón de la tienda

El pelinegro miraba algunas cosas de bebé, frunció el ceño y luego algo dentro de él se removía, un pensamiento fugaz apareció en su cabeza, tal vez estaba despertando su instinto paternal, luego negó… Serena tal vez nunca le perdone haber dicho que un hijo sería un estorbo ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando?, decidió entrar a la tienda.

Mina por su parte, fue al lado de Serena tenían que irse de allí, al ver que Darien se acercaba a una cuna ellas emprendieron el camino hacia la salida cuando sin querer se estrellan con una mujer, Serena se congelo y le saco la gorra que tenía Mina para cubrirse un poco.

-Disculpe señorita- dijo Mina extrañada por la reacción de su hermana

-No te preocupes, venia distraída- en eso ella levanta la mirada y ve al pelinegro –Darien- Mina abrió los ojos y comprendió porque Serena reacciono así

-Vamos debemos irnos- dijo la rubia apurando el paso para salir de allí

Caminaron un poco, lo suficiente para que Mina viera que aquella mujer de cabellos de color aguamarina estaba hablando con Darien

-Voy a jalarle los cabellos y a él golpearlo hasta que me canse- Serena tomo su brazo

-No, déjalo-

-¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?- pregunto Mina en voz alta, en eso giro y vio el rostro de dolor de su hermana –No, chiquita no- la abrazo, lo último que quería era que ella llorara por culpa de ese hombre

Siguieron caminando en silencio, pero luego Serena suspiro y sonrió para Mina, lo cual la sorprendió

-Pronto será Navidad ¿Recuerdas los postres que nos hacía mamá?- Mina se sorprendió, claro que si los recordaba, eran deliciosos

-Pues si… nunca podre cocinar como ella- se lamentó la rubia

-¿Qué tal si compramos algunas cosas y nos atrevemos a hacer algo?-

-Sería una buena idea-

Aunque Serena y Mina sabían cocinar, muchas veces los pasteles no le quedaban tan deliciosos como la madre de ellas.

.

.

Los días pasaron, ya era víspera de Navidad, una fecha que no le gustaba mucho a Darien, la gente andaba estresada en el centro de la ciudad, estrellándose unos con otros, personas cargadas con bolsas de sus compras.

Caminaba con las manos dentro de su abrigo, pensando en Serena, hace tan solo un año atrás ella lo estaba esperando sonriente, Mina su hermana había avisado que no llegaría para Navidad por tener los últimos exámenes del año.

Que distinto se veía el departamento ahora, un árbol adornado en un rincón de la sala, con las luces cambiando de color, no había ese exquisito aroma de un chocolate caliente, con galletas horneadas por Serena, el departamento estaba vacío. Ceres había ido a la casa de sus padres en otra ciudad, no iba a ser cruel de dejarla pasar estas festividades trabajando.

Se sentó en el sofá, tomo un libro y comenzó a leer, era lo único que podía hacer sin pensar en su conejita. Pero luego lo dejo de lado, no podía concentrarse, no mirando el árbol con el único regalo que había debajo de este, que era realmente importante, los demás eran solo por compromiso. Ahí estaba aquel paquete, era pequeño pero con un gran valor, pues eran unas botitas de bebé, entre estos estaba el anillo que le quiso regalar. Decidió que después de las fiestas hablaría con Serena, le pediría perdón de rodillas, si tuviera que arrastrarse lo haría, dejaría todo de lado solo por ella.

Por otro lado Serena estaba sonriente, Mina y las chicas se reunieron en la casa de Rei, quien ofrecía una convivencia grata con más personas, por supuesto que Andrew también estaba entre ellos.

De pronto Serena siente el agarre de Andrew, le hizo señas para que ambos salieran afuera para conversar, ella obedeció y salió detrás de su amigo, Lita quien estaba bebiendo un poco de ponche vio la escena, para nadie era desconocido que Andrew sentía algo por la rubia y eso a ella le dolía

-Sere… necesito que hablemos, no como escritora y editor, si no como amigos que somos desde hace mucho tiempo-

-Pues adelante dime- Serena bebió un poco de jugo, mirando los ojos verdes de su amigo

-Esos mareos y desmayos ¿Por qué fueron? Me tenías preocupado- ella esquivo la mirada, el momento de la verdad había llegado

-Pues yo…- toco su vientre ¿Cómo decirle que tenía una vida dentro de su vientre y el padre dijo que sería un estorbo? –Andrew… yo… pues… estoy embarazada- lo dijo al fin sintió un alivio instantáneo

Aquel rubio sonrió -¿De veras? Conejita… serás madre- se sorprendió, aun mas después de repetir mentalmente aquellas palabras "Conejita" así era como Darien la llamaba, que diferencia en las reacciones… bueno a decir verdad no tuvo la oportunidad de decirle al pelinegro que sería padre

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?- le pregunto sosteniéndola de los hombros

-Dos meses- sonrió

-Vaya… el padre debe estar feliz- luego de esto Andrew noto la tristeza de Serena -¿Sucede algo?-

-Nada solo que me separe del padre y… olvídalo ¿sí?-

-Está bien, olvidaremos a Darien Chiba- Serena lo miro sorprendida.

Ambos volvieron a la fiesta, Serena pronto pregunto por Mina, su alocada hermana y Amy fueron a comprar algunas cosas que le faltaban a la celebración, pero luego de preguntar ambas llegaron con algunas bolsas.

Se acercaba la medianoche, la ciudad nuevamente era cubierta por nieve, Darien estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en frente del gran ventanal, con las botitas de bebé entre sus manos, a un costado una botella de whisky, miraba afuera mientras se maldecía una y otra vez por lo estúpido que fue ¿Qué podría decir para que ella lo perdonara? Lo peor de todo es que por más que su cuñada Mina vacío el closet y demás muebles, los recuerdos de Serena en el departamento no desaparecieron. En cada rincón había algo de ella y justamente allí donde estaba sentado, su Serena hacia lo mismo, mirar a Tokio y luego cruzarse de brazos mientras dibujaba una sonrisa falsa. Que tonto fue, no se dio cuenta de su dolor, de su tristeza de la soledad que él construyó en ella.

-Perdóname…- le dijo al recuerdo de Serena caminando vestida solo con una de sus camisas -¡Perdóname!- volvió a decir a la risa de ella mientras la tomaba en sus brazos -¡Por favor perdóname!- empuño su mano derecha con más fuerza, las botitas estaban enfrente de él mientras que el test, su tesoro más preciado estaba allí, a un costado.

Sonó el timbre una… dos… tres veces, no se levantó no quería moverse de allí, no tenía ánimos de recibir visitas, pero ante la insistencia no le quedó más que levantarse, arrastro los pies hasta el interruptor, había estado a oscuras, sus ojos reaccionaron de inmediato, cerrándose para luego lentamente se acostumbraron a la luz nuevamente, abrió la puerta para luego cerrarla con fuerza, no había nadie, pero luego se fijó en el piso, un sobre con su nombre

Lo daba vueltas, no había dirección ni remitente, es mas solo su nombre puesto allí escrito con letras imprentas, lentamente lo abrió ¿sería una broma de mal gusto?, pero luego sus ojos se iluminaron, eran exámenes médicos, al nombre de Serena Tsukino, los miro detenidamente. Antes de asumir la presidencia de la cadena y antes de todo el también fue un doctor, como su madre lo quiso, pudo leer claramente que Serena estaba bien, solo con Anemia leve pero eso con algunas pastillas y constancia pasaría a la historia. Noto que no tan solo eran hojas si no también una carpeta, la cual provoco más de una lagrima, allí estaba el pequeño milagro de la vida, no tenía forma, era un pequeño embrión. Beso cientos de miles de veces esa imagen, aquella hoja era la vida de Darien, aquellas imágenes era el corazón que por egoísta no pudo entregar a Serena, pero ahora sin más iría detrás de ella, claro que sí.

Luego de todo eso, tomo el sobre, extrañado vio que había una hoja allí doblada, la tomo con cuidado y comenzó a leer, esa letra era inconfundible, era de su conejita ¿será ella quien envió esto? Pero luego se percató que no, la carta decía claramente que ella nunca le diría nada sobre su hijo, volteo la carta y nuevamente allí, la letra imprenta se hace presente "Lucha por los que amas, no dejes que se escape las personas que más quieres, yo solo te ayudare dándote información… no interfiriendo por ti"

Mina noto que su hermana estaba pensativa, se dirigió a ella dejo caer con cuidado su mano en el hombro de Serena, ella solo volteo su cabeza y sonrió

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Mina

-No, nada… Andrew sabe de mi embarazo- Serena vio la cara de asombro de su hermana

-¿Qué te dijo? ¿Se pospone la gira?-

-No, claro que no… eso sigue…- alcanzo a contestar cuando Rei salió a llamarlas

Estaban todos reunidos allí, cuando de pronto Serena comenzó a golpear levemente el vaso que tenía en sus manos con una cuchara, llamando la atención de todos

-quisiera decir algunas palabras- todos la quedaron mirando, no era muy común en ella que hablara en frente de todos

-Pues ya que estamos entre amigos, les contare una noticia muy linda- sonrió y luego se tocó el vientre –Amigos… estoy embarazada tengo dos meses-

Todos se miraron, luego vieron como Mina se levantó de donde estaba y fue donde su hermana

-Para que todos sepan… Yo seré la madrina y tía de esta niña o niño nadie me quitara el puesto ¿Esta bien?-

Comenzaron a reír ante el comentario de la rubia y luego se dirigieron a felicitar a Serena, de pronto Andrew también comenzó a hacer sonar su copa

-Ya que Mina se aseguró con ser la madrina, me gustaría asegurar el puesto de Padrino si la futura madre lo quiere así-

-Claro que sí, eres mi mejor amigo desde hace mucho tiempo- ambos sonrieron, Lita se hizo a un rincón y luego salió de aquel lugar

Mientras tanto la soledad de su departamento azotaba sin piedad a Darien, en la oscuridad miraba las luces de los edificios continuos, bebiendo whisky y rememorando aquellos momentos de felicidad al lado de Serena. De pronto comenzó a imaginarse como seria su hijo, tal vez una hija. Ya era demasiado tarde, la navidad nunca le había gustado, siempre la pasaba en soledad, pero en esta oportunidad era más profunda.

.

.

.

La mañana del día 26 de Diciembre en la casa de Serena, la cual estaba rentando por un par de meses, hasta que Darien dejara de hacer vigilia en la casa de Mina, era un alboroto, se movía de un lado a otro, tenía que guardar algunas cosas en la maleta, por suerte tenía todo listo, pasajes, pasaporte y las tarjetas bancarias, todo estaba debidamente ordenado.

Tomo su abrigo que estaba sobre el sofá en la habitación y comenzó a arrastrar la maleta, las pequeñas ruedas de este sonaban, a la par de los tacos que llevaba la rubia. Su hermana solo suspiro al verla tan linda, luego frunció el ceño

-¿Qué paso Mina?- pregunto Serena al ver que su hermana se sentó

-No quiero que te vayas aun, no hasta que me entreguen mis documentos necesarios para viajar, así me aseguraría que estarás bien-

-Y lo estaré, viajare con Andrew, recuerda que él será el padrino del bebé-

-¿Le contaras a Darien?- Serena se quedó callada y luego miro a su hermana

-No… no le diré, es mío y siempre será así-

-Pero… ¿Si él te llegara ver en ese estado?-

-él no me vera así, ya que no estaré aquí cuando nazca mi hijo, recuerda que en unos meses mas no poder viajar, así que tengo que cumplir pronto con la gira-

-Está bien… ¿Vamos? Andrew debe ir en camino- le dijo Mina cambiando un poco el tema de la conversación

En otro punto de la ciudad Darien seguía trabajando, tendría una reunión importante dentro de unas horas, aunque su tía Beryl le insistió en que descansara, de todas maneras él necesitaba estar ocupado, pues el recuerdo del abandono de Serena le carcomía el alma, aunque a decir verdad, le faltaba el valor de ir tras ella. De pronto el sonido de su teléfono móvil interrumpió su quehacer, habitualmente, no respondía llamadas de un número desconocido, pero este algo le provocaba, un impulso que no pudo contener

-¿Hola?-

-¿Darien Chiba?- la voz al otro lado del teléfono era más distorsionada, se notaba que algo provocaba ese efecto

-Si soy yo- un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, temía que pasara algo a Serena

-Si sigues sin hacer nada perderás a tu novia y al hijo que está en su vientre-

-¿Quién eres?-

-Solo un amigo, escucha… ella tomara un vuelo directo a América, no la volverás a ver hasta mucho tiempo, si no quieres que eso pase, dirígete rápidamente al aeropuerto e impide que se vaya del país-

-¿Qué?- Darien se dio media vuelta, ordenando su cabello de una manera desesperada

-Lo que oíste- respondió aquella voz al otro lado de la línea –Tu novia se va del país, ¿no harás nada?-

Darien con un impulso comenzó a buscar las llaves de su auto, las tomo y apresuradamente salió de su oficina, para el asombro de mucho e incluso de su secretaria quien no recibió respuesta alguna al consultarle hacia donde iba y recordarle sobre la reunión solo recibió un…

-Cancélala ahora estoy muy ocupado ¿no ves?- le indico el teléfono

-Ojala antes hubieras reaccionado así, o por ultimo haber cancelado alguna reunión para estar con tu novia-

-¿Qué sabes tú?- regaño Darien mientras esperaba el ascensor

-Al parecer mucho más que tú- le respondió esa voz

-Tú no sabes nada, voy a impedir que Serena se vaya del país, ella es mía ¿Oíste? Mía, la amo y no dejare que se vaya-

-Espero que logres tu cometido- luego de esto la comunicación se acabó abruptamente

Mientras en el aeropuerto Serena y Mina llegaban al lado de Andrew quien cerro su teléfono móvil rápidamente, girando con una sonrisa en su rostro, ambas lo saludaron, alegres aunque a cierta rubia se le escapo un sonoro suspiro.

-¿Hablabas con alguien?- pregunto Mina siempre curiosa

-Este… si, pero nada importante ¿Sucede algo Serena?- le pregunto a la distraída rubia

-No… nada- bajo la vista, era impensado para ella que Darien apareciera de la nada para impedir que ella tomara ese vuelo, jamás haría algo así, no es de esa naturaleza.

Luego de unos minutos Darien maldecía su suerte, tomo una ruta, la cual estaba colapsada, en medio de la pista había un vehículo chocado

-Maldición- exploto golpeando al volante, había arrojado su teléfono móvil muy lejos cuando en eso un pitido sonó alertándolo de un mensaje de texto

"_¿Qué esperas? ¿No harás nada para impedir que Serena y tu hijo se vayan? Tal vez sigas ocupado en tus asuntos" _

Quiso responder, pero los mensajes no salían del buzón, se quedaban allí, como si el número de destino estuviera bloqueado para recibir respuestas.

Serena miro una vez más hacia la gran puerta del aeropuerto, un suspiro nuevamente salió de sus labios, aquellos que aun guardaban el sabor de los besos de su pelinegro amor, Mina tomo su maleta y Andrew hizo lo mismo, caminaron hasta la puerta

-Cuídate mucho hermanita- Mina abrazo a Serena quien contenía las lagrimas

-Tú también, pronto nos veremos-

-Claro que sí, recuerda Mina que estaremos en Nueva York- comento Andrew despidiéndose de la rubia

-Lo sé, ya pronto estaré dándoles lata, ahora cuida mucho a nuestro ahijado y a mi hermana, porque si algo les sucede…- le dijo mostrando su puño

-¡Wow! Espera por supuesto que la cuidare, tengo motivos de sobra- dijo esto dejando a una Serena perdida en la conversación

-¿Cuáles serían esos motivos?- pregunto Serena

-¿Cuáles serán?- dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa –Mi mejor amiga, tendrá un bebé, debo cuidarla, si no lo hago yo quien viaja contigo… ¿entonces quién?-

Ambas rubias rieron, el tiempo de las despedidas se acabó, Serena caminaba por el pasillo, mientras que Darien, estaba a unos pocos kilómetros de allí.

Mina se acercó al gran ventanal y vio cuando el avión se alejaba, lentamente de allí, suspiro por la suerte de su hermana, pero luego sonrió, tal vez en Nueva York le sucedan mejores cosas que en su país.

-¡Serena!- se escuchó en medio del aeropuerto, muchas personas miraban con asombro a aquel pelinegro tan bien vestido, como miraba como un desquiciado a todas las direcciones.

De pronto vio una figura rubia conocida, corrió entre la gente para llegar al lado de esa mujer que claramente tenía que entregarle información

Mina comenzó a caminar, un poco triste por encontrarse sola, cuando de pronto sintió que alguien tomo con fuerza su brazo

-Tú me darás algunas indicaciones de donde esta Serena- abrió sus ojos como plato… era Darien

-¿Por qué debo decirte?- trato de soltarse del amarre pero era imposible

-Por qué… Por qué…. – decir o no que sabía del estado de Serena era lo que martillaba en su cabeza –Amo a tu hermana y quiero que este conmigo-

-¡Suéltame!- jamás le diría a ese hombre donde se fue su hermana, no traicionara jamás la confianza que tienen y además no le diría del estado en que esta, pero en vez de ceder, Darien apretaba mas

-Dime… ¿Dónde está Serena?-

-Me lastimas- se quejó Mina –Suéltame si no quieres verte envuelto en un escándalo de proporciones- amenazo la rubia

-Dime donde esta Serena y mi hijo- Mina abrió los ojos, no se esperaba eso, no claro que no… según para las rubias, él nunca sabría que tendría un heredero

-¿Qué estás hablando? ¿Qué fumaste?- Mina trato de soltarse pero fue imposible –Muy bien tú te lo buscaste- sin darse cuenta, Darien era el centro de atención

-¡Que me sueltes! No quiero irme contigo, degenerado, pervertido, suéltame, me lastimas- Mina seguía gritando

-Cállate…- le dijo Darien

-Auxilio este hombre me quiere hacer daño- Darien se vio obligado a soltarla cuando dos guardias fornidos estaban a punto de llegar al lado de ellos

Mina comenzó a caminar ligero y a perderse entre la multitud, mientras que Darien desesperado por no tener ninguna respuesta, ni pista de Serena

En eso su móvil comenzó a sonar

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto fastidiado

-¿Perdió a su novia joven Chiba?-

-Tu mejor que nadie lo sabe ¿No?- respondió sentándose, tratando de idear un plan para acercase a Mina

-¿y si te dijera dónde viajo? ¿Qué me darías?-

-¿Me estas chantajeando?-

-Claro que no… esperaba un gracias, además tienes el libro ¿Qué más necesitas? ¿Saber dónde está tu novia?-

-¿Donde esta Serena?-

-¿Por qué no le pide al banco los últimos movimientos bancarios de la cuenta de su novia? Por tener un apellido tan influyente de seguro le darán esa y otras informaciones- Darien se quedó pensativo esta vez, miro a su alrededor, la descabellada idea de que alguien estuviera viéndolo surgió de la nada

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto sin preámbulos

-Solo alguien que quiere ayudarte- contesto aquella voz distorsionada, no era igual a la de hace un rato, por ende comenzó a caminar, alguien tenía que estar detrás de todo esto y lo descubría ahora de ser posible.

Pero su sorpresa fue que nadie estaba mirándolo, solo pudo ver a lo lejos como su casi cuñada salía del aeropuerto arreglándose su largo cabello rubio, intento ir detrás de ella pero un grupo de gente apareció de pronto, haciendo más dificultosa su salida de aquel sector

-Hasta luego- dijo la voz y corto, Darien se quedó mirando aquel aparato.

.

.

.

Los días habían pasado, Serena durante su viaje y estadía en el hotel no había presentado problemas, todo lo contrario, estaba feliz y radiante, al parecer el embarazo iba a marchar sobre ruedas, aunque el antojadizo era Andrew quien no paraba de comer dulces en cada momento. Lo mismo vivía Darien, quien a pesar de la distancia que lo separaba de su familia, sentía unas tremendas ganas de dormir, muchas veces se sorprendía comiendo cosas fuera de horario, e incluso dejándose llevar por las emociones que lo embargaban.

Desde que se fue Serena su teléfono móvil no ha sonado más, de todas maneras él lo revisaba cada vez que podía, tal vez podría recibir algún mensaje de texto, llamada o lo que sea de Serena o de esa misteriosa voz.

Caminaba por las calles de Nueva York, feliz y sonriente se sentía plena, además la publicación de su libro en inglés la tenía contenta, al siguiente día iría por fin a la editorial, donde Andrew daba sus opiniones con respecto a la edición.

Todo marchaba en orden cuando de pronto Serena vio una figura conocida, camino un poco más, hace tanto tiempo que no lo veía que sonrió esperanzada.

-¿Kelvin?- le pregunto a cierta persona que estaba dándole la espalda, aquel hombre se dio vuelta lentamente cuando sus ojos quedaron admirando la belleza de la pequeña mujer rubia que estaba a su lado

-¿Serena Tsukino?- ambos sonrieron y luego se abrazaron hace cuanto tiempo que no se veían.

Kelvin parecía otra persona, ya atrás quedaron esos lentes con demasiado aumento, para abrir paso a un par de anteojos elegantes, que permitían ver sus ojos verdes, aquel cabello tan difícil de manejar, que parecía que tuviera vida propia, a uno liso y sedoso, de un castaño envidiable, había crecido, ¡Y vaya que sí! Pues Serena quedo a la altura de su pecho, el cual estaba formado, era amplio y acogedor… pues sin duda para Kelvin el paso de los años le sirvió y mucho, sus brazos y pecho fornidos era la prueba de ello

-No me imaginaba encontrarte acá- le dijo Serena apenas salió del amarre y tuvo algo de aliento

-Pues llevo un par de meses viviendo acá- confeso sonriente

-Dejamos de vernos hace tanto tiempo- Serena sonreía, hacía años que se enteró que Kelvin se había ido de Japón para estudiar en el extranjero, pero sin dudas el mundo era muy pequeño.

-Te invito a un café, así conversamos un poco más- dijo entusiasmado el castaño

-¿No tienes que hacer?- le pregunto al ver que el grupo de gente donde estaba su amigo comenzaron a caminar

-Pues no, la verdad que no, ellos se la pueden arreglar sin que yo este- le sonrió a Serena, quien quedo pasmada por ese comentario –Espera…- le dijo –William… ¡Hey William!- dijo a viva voz, aquel hombre se devolvió a donde estaban ellos

-Dígame jefe- le dijo aquel hombre moreno

¿Jefe? ¿Kelvin era jefe de aquel grupo? Pensó Serena

-No volveré a la oficina, me he encontrado con una amiga, dígale a Kaolinet que siga sin mi hoy, tal vez vuelva más tarde- sintió como la mano de Kelvin la hacía un poco más adelante, haciendo un ademan de que saldría con ella

-Tranquilo, yo le avisare a la señorita Kaolinet, todo estará en orden- el muchacho partió con dirección donde estaban los demás esperándolo

-Kelvin… ¿No tendrás problemas?- pregunto Serena asustada

-¿Problemas por qué? Soy el jefe, puedo darme ciertos lujos además en la oficina tengo todo listo y una asistente que me ayuda en todo-

Serena bajo la cabeza, recordó cuando Darien hablaba maravillas de su asistente, de lo buena y rápida que era al momento de hacer algún informe o balance, ¿Por qué no podía darse los mismos lujos que Kelvin?

-¿Pasa algo?- su amigo la saco de sus pensamientos

-No nada, solo… nada- sonrió y la respuesta del castaño fue la misma inmediatamente.

Caminaron recordando las anécdotas, mientras cada uno reía de buena gana, llegaron a un pequeño café, pero era tan hermoso que Serena se sintió aún más contenta de reencontrarse con Kelvin

-Es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo- comento de pronto

-Para que veas, ahora soy jefe y tengo un proyecto muy bueno, lamentablemente desconozco algunos detalles ya que estoy recién volviendo de un viaje que hice-

-¿En serio? ¿Dónde fuiste?- pregunto entusiasmada la rubia, mientras que un mesero se acercaba a recibir sus ordenes

-Tuve que ir a Inglaterra, Francia e Italia, ya que el nuevo proyecto tendrá un fuerte impacto-

-¡Increíble!-

Ambos pidieron algo para comer y beber, Serena había dejado de lado el café, pero el aroma que desprendía el lugar, casi provoca un antojo, pero bebé y ella entendían que sería perjudicial el consumo de esa bebida

-No me has contado mucho de ti, ¿Cómo está tu hermana?- Serena comenzó a reír, si supiera Mina como esta Kelvin ahora, de seguro no le creería

-Muy bien, ella esta aun estudiando, pero ya pronto vendrá a acompañarme en estos viajes- suspiro

-Tienes un brillo especial en tus ojos… podría decirse que estas enamorada- Kelvin siempre era así, certero y preciso con sus comentarios

-Pues dolorosamente si- confeso Serena

-¿Dolorosamente?-

Serena se atrevió a contar su situación, que tenía dos meses de embarazo, la reacción de Kelvin fue la misma que Andrew

-Serás una bella madre, ya me imagino como te verás con un niño o niña entre tus brazos, si es igual a ti, tendrá miles de corazones rotos-

Ambos sonrieron de buena gana, paso la hora tan rápido que ni cuenta se dieron que la hora de trabajar había pasado.

Caminaron una vez más hasta donde se habían encontrado

-Sere… me gustaría llevarte, así quedo tranquilo que bebé y tú lleguen bien al hotel donde estas hospedada-

-Gracias Kelvin- aceptó la propuesta

Tan pronto como se sentó en el auto Serena sentía que sus parpados se cerraban solos, por suerte Kelvin se manejaba en la ciudad y sabía dónde estaba el hotel, ya que ella al poco andar se quedó profundamente dormida.

No supo cómo, ni cuándo pero sentía dos firmes brazos sosteniéndola y además un pecho tan cálido donde estaba apoyada su cabeza, sentía como sus piernas flotaban en el aire y luego el pitido del ascensor ¿Ascensor? Abrió sus ojos de par en par, ¿Dónde estaba? Giro su cabeza y reconoció el pasillo del hotel donde estaba su habitación, miro a quien la llevaba ¿Darien? ¿Era él? Su sonrisa era dulce, adorno su frente con un beso y su mirada era llena de amor, juntos entraron a la habitación, donde con cuidado la deposito en la cama, para luego acariciar su rostro y bajar lentamente por su cuello, marcando el recorrido hasta su vientre, donde dejo muchos besos y caricias

-No los dejare nunca… ustedes son mi familia, perdón por todas las tonteras que hice Serena, seré un hombre distinto, te amo… los amo a ambos-

Perpleja miraba como Darien besaba su vientre una y otra vez, apoyo su cabeza en la almohada y quedo mirando el techo

-Serena…. Serena- sentía la voz de Darien dulce y amoroso

-Sere… Serena, pequeña dormilona despierta-

¿Despertar? ¿Por qué? tenía los ojos muy abiertos

-Hey despierta Serena, ya llegamos al hotel-

Sintió el click del cinturón de seguridad, un sueño… ¿Eso fue un sueño? Pero parecía tan real, tan vivido

-¿Te acompaño?- se ofreció nuevamente Kelvin

-No, gracias ya estoy bien, creo que te moleste mucho hoy-

-No digas eso, para los amigos nunca es molestia- ambos sonrieron, Kelvin se acercó lentamente y deposito un beso en la mejilla de la rubia –Que descanses-

-Igual tú, estaremos en contacto-

-Claro que si- ambos se despidieron y Serena se fue a su habitación, al entrar soltó un suspiro, llevándose la mano a su frente

-Que tonta soy- susurro –Darien jamás aparecerá por aquí…- camino hasta el sofá y allí se sentó de mala gana, quería llorar pero ella se lo prohibió, no tenía por qué hacerlo, le haría mal al bebé

A la mañana siguiente, Serena despertó con mucho ánimo y moviéndose de un lado a otro, ya que hoy tendría la reunión con los ejecutivos de la editorial, ahora era ella quien vería los detalles de la edición, publicación y demases, Andrew solo había hablado de la edición, pero ella tenía que ver el tema de las giras y promociones que tenía que realizar.

Estaban juntos afuera del salón de reuniones, ¿Quién era el más ansioso? Era difícil de adivinar pues ambos rubios estaban con ganas de entrar de una vez.

-Listos o no aquí vamos- dijo Andrew abriendo la puerta

Serena entro lentamente, con paso seguro y elegante, estudio uno a uno todos los que estaban en la sala, hasta que llego a esa figura conocida

-¿Tú? ¿Aquí?-

Todos, incluyendo a Andrew la quedaron mirando perplejos…

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Oookay Gente linda de Fanfiction**_

_**Pido enormes disculpas por la demora, pero tuve muchos inconvenientes, algunos saben (quienes me agregaron al Facebook) hubo un accidente en el sur de mi país, donde fallecieron 16 personas, hubieron heridos de diversa consideración, entre ellos 2 de mis sobrinos, bueno uno quedo muy grave y estuve sin inspiración para escribir, por suerte hoy está muy bien y recuperándose en casita que es lo mejor de todo, gracias a todas aquellas personas que Rezaron, oraron, pidieron cualquiera que fuera su creencia o religión.**_

_**Y ahora… u.u lloro… no tengo computador, tendré que formatearlo u.u pero de todas maneras estaré pronto a subir actualizaciones, no se preocupen, le secuestro el computador a mi novio por ultimo ahahah**_

_**Saludos a Todas y Todos, muuuchas gracias por sus Rv ^^**_


End file.
